digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lvdoomien
They need to release Digimon Story: Lost Evolution for america already I'm getting a little bored of Digimon world Dawn and that championship game sucks! (Lvdoomien 03:28, January 17, 2011 (UTC)) Areas 1) Don't use the main articles as drafts. If you need to put up notes, put them on the talk page like everybody else. 2)Never leave signatures or personal comments on the main articles. 3)You don't have to run around at all. If you have seen the Digimon at all, it will tell you which areas it appears in on the second page of the Digimon's gallery article. In fact, we've already listed them all at User:KrytenKoro/Dawn-Dusk Gallery. 05:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 1) I don't know what everyone else does. 2) I put that there so you specifically won't delete it because I was gonna finish it right now 3) I remembered that after you deleted it all so I'm writing that all down and 4) I didn't know they were all listed and the amount of info on all the areas is, bluntly put, really really bad. besides maybe somebody playing the same game I have wants to know whats in Transfield and all it says is 1 sentence and the guy wants to know this and that, which is what I think of every time I edit something but I'm sorry about that and I'll remember that. (Lvdoomien 05:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Oh and really quick what is the name of the area that the 4th part of Transfield is based off of because I'm sure I can't get there cus I have dawn and I sold the 1st game when I got dawn :/ :The fourth part is based off of Thriller Ruins. You can get to it in Dawn. #Doesn't matter, don't use it as a draft. #Doesn't matter, NEVER leave your signature on the main articles. #Yes, it is pretty bad. They should be written like the first two sections (CITY and the coliseum), or do notes like the Thriller Ruins section. If you want to rewrite them to be correct grammatically, and describe the area itself, that would be welcome. 05:41, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just throwing this out there but I didn't see any "Before you edit an article don't do this or that" pop up or anything when I made my account on here and I might just redo all those if you don't mind but I can't do Process Factory Magnet Mine or Shadow Abyss Because I have Dawn and you can't get to those 3 places as far as I know but if theres a way please tell me and concerning the 1st thing I blabbed on about an email should be sent to anybody who makes an account stating the editting rules I didn't know so very sorry I broke rules I didnt know about. My bad. :/ And I meant the very last part with Lilithmon and BigMamemon that, from the 1st game, is were you fought SkullGreymon and gained the ability to degenerate your digimon because not to offend you but isn't thriller ruins what the 1st part of Transfield is based on?. #It should be common sense. Have you ever read an enyclopedia that had signatures all over it? #Magnet Mine is the only level exclusive to Dusk. If you haven't unlocked the others, do the species quests. #The last part is based on Thriller Ruins. 07:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) e.O ok I'll take your word on the Transfield part and not for me actually it ain't common sense because your right there aren't any signatures in encyclopedias but I just put taht there so you know whos talking to you and if you would can you do magnet mine 4 me please since i can't get there? Thank you very much (Lvdoomien 07:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Operation:Cartography Since Kryenkoto said it would be "welcome" I am now going to start editting the Dawn/Dusk areas in what will now be called Operation:Cartography. If you would like to help please say so before you edit something and possibly make me mad :/ (Lvdoomien 07:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC)) Deva The ones with long profiles are the ones who have had an official profile released. That is why they also have Bandai art, instead of Toei. As soon as we get profiles for the rest of the Deva, they will be added to the page. 18:44, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :They haven't been made yet. All the Deva with official profiles have had them translated and posted. 20:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Demon Lord Xros Wars Its Fan-Fiction time! :No, I don't think badly of you. :I'm assuming you mean a replacement for Belphemon, rather than a new Ultimate for him? In that case, I would suggest ElDradimon or KingWhamon, as they both spend most of their time inert. However, if you are trying to be faithful to the original mythology, Wrath (Satan) and Lust (Asmodeus) are the only ones who don't already have the correct traditional demon. However, there are different schema that would pair Abaddon with Sloth, so it would be a locusty Digimon (Abaddon leads those locusts from Revelation). 04:07, February 25, 2011 (UTC) MegaDarkKnightmon My apologies, you left me a message right after the person who asked about the image, and I got confused. 01:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: A favor The gifs are from Digimon Battle, so I can only get the ones that are in that online game... Unfortunately, it doesn't have Daemon T-T... sorry I can't help much ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 19:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) can you please come to Sea of fools if people will allow you to,Caring16:) (talk) 03:47, August 20, 2016 (UTC)